guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lynx sharpeye
test--Lynx sharpeye 17:26, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Hi, and welcome to the wiki! To sign your comments, please type in ~~~~. you can customise your signature by pressing "My Preferances", but make sure that is conforms to the GW:SIGN. When adding new comments, please make sure that you don't delete other peoples comments, unless it is on your own userpage. Also, make sure that you dont break the GW:1RV, to prevent clogging up recent changes. Also, when typing in new posts, add the same amount of :'s that the person above you has posted, +1 extra one, to scale your posts. I sincerely hope you have a nice time at the wiki, and sincerely welcome you, aswell! If you have any questions, ask me at my talk page (User Talk:Warwick)-- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:35, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::EDIT: No im not a bot, but thats a guide i made for new people to the wiki =P -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:36, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::Copy/Paste ftl :P --- -- (s)talkpage 17:37, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Prwns you viper -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:38, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Cool some1 allready spamming my talk yay Lynx sharpeye 17:48, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::: does any one have a userpage i can borrow/steal from? lynx 18:42, 16 January 2008 (UTC) help plz can some1 give me a hint on how to make a page for my characters? or to get the link i tried to make work im new to this so all help would be good help ^^ lynx 10:09, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :Hello Lynx, of course I will try to help you. I´m just in a hurry but as soon as I have some time to spent I will help you or at least I will try. Most of my page was created with copy&paste so you could start by testing around, it´s not that difficult.--tapps75 11:14, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, I'm happy to help, more info please RT | Talk 19:15, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::: I`ve tried to copy one of ur characters on ur main page with copy/paste but i dont seem to make it right. can u maby see what i did wrong or direct me to an empty temlate so i can fill it in myself cause im quite new to this wikicode and templates thing. ::::How can i make a link to my character page? ::::: User:Lynx sharpeye/lynx healer :) --- -- (s)talkpage 11:01, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::::: ty lynx 11:52, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Image:Healer.jpg Sorry to bother you, but could you please upload it under a less generic name, like Sharpeye Healer or something similar. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:24, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :ok np. eeh how do i change the name? Lynx 17:26, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::Better? --Lynx 17:30, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::Much better :) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:34, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: Ill try to rememember for later:P --Lynx 17:38, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC)